In recent years, flat type displays (flat display panels), such as liquid crystal displays, have come to be the mainstream of displays. This kind of flat type display is used in a variety of modes, such as a mode in which the display is used with the display screen set in a nearly vertical state (e.g., in a substantially upright state) or a mode in which the display is used with the display screen set in a nearly horizontal state (e.g., in a state of being laid flat).
Monitor devices are known wherein the inclination of a monitor main body can be adjusted, e.g., as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 2003-280533, 2009-69554, and Hei 6-259168 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3, respectively). The monitor devices disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 have a structure in which link members or arms are interposed between the back surface of the monitor main body on the side opposite to the display screen and a base member of a stand so that the inclination of the monitor main body can be adjusted.
To be more specific, the monitor device described in Patent Document 1 has a stand that includes a base member for supporting the monitor main body and link members interposed between the monitor main body and the base member. In particular, the monitor device includes base hinges for turnably connecting one-side ends of link members to the base member, monitor hinges for connecting the other-side ends of the link members to the back surface on the side opposite to the display screen of the monitor main body so that the monitor main body can be turned, and auxiliary link members by which turning of the link members relative to the base member is transmitted to the monitor main body.
The monitor device described in Patent Document 2 has a stand including a base section for supporting the lower surface of a monitor main body by contacting the lower surface, and two arm sections interposed between the back surface of the monitor main body and a back end portion of the base section. More specifically, the monitor device includes base hinge sections for interconnecting one-side end portions of the arm sections and a back portion of the base section so that the two arm sections can be turned relative to the base section, and monitor hinge sections for interconnecting other-side end portions of the arm sections and the back surface of the monitor main body so that the two arm sections can be turned relative to the monitor main body.
Patent Document 3 discloses a display device including a display section and arms 4 provided between the display section and a stand which supports the display section, wherein the arms 4 turnably support the display section at hinge sections 2a and 2b and turnably support the stand 3 at hinge sections 3a and 3b. In addition, it is disclosed in Patent Document 3 that ball casters are provided on the bottom surface of the stand for supporting the display section so as to permit the display section supported by the stand to be easily moved sliding on a mounting base such as a desk, and that braking means provided on the bottom surface of the stand can be actuated and canceled by operating a lever.
Meanwhile, display screens in recent years have come to be able to display images with high definition, and there are many cases where the viewer wants to view in detail the contents of the displayed images by bringing the viewer's face close to the display screen. In such a situation, generally, the viewer may lean forward so as to bring his or her face closer to the display screen of the display mounted on a desk.
In this case, when the display screen of the display is laid flat in a nearly horizontal state by use of a mechanism disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3, the viewer can peer into the display screen from above, so that the viewer can view in detail the images displayed on the display, while being seated on a chair and taking a natural posture.
According to the configurations of the monitor devices or display devices disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3, however, the hinge sections and the link members or arm sections are interposed between the back surface of the display and the base section or the stand, so that the height from the desk surface to the display screen would be comparatively large. This leads to the problem that the viewer's viewing operation or viewing posture in viewing the displayed images may become unnatural, thereby obstructing a long-time operation.
When a display supported by a stand can be easily moved sliding on a mounting base as in Patent Document 3, the display can be drawn closer the viewer's side, so that unnaturalness in the viewing operation or viewing posture for the user to view the displayed images can be lessened. Particularly, if the display supported by the stand with its display screen laid in a substantially horizontal state can be drawn closer to the user to a condition in which a lower end section of the display screen in an erected state (hereafter referred to as the lower end section of the display screen, for simplicity) protrudes from the desk surface, the unnaturalness in the viewing operation or viewing posture for the user to view the displayed images can be further reduced.
In Patent Documents 1 to 3, however, a mode of use in which the display supported on the stand is drawn closer to the user to such an extent that the lower end section of the display screen protrudes from the desk surface is not assumed; therefore, if such a mode of use were adopted, it would be impossible to support the display in a stable manner.
In Patent Document 1, therefore, since the monitor hinges for connection between the link members and the monitor main body are provided in the vicinity of a lower end section of the monitor main body, if the display screen is kept laid in a substantially horizontal state and the lower end section of the display screen is protruded from the desk surface, a part of the base section must necessarily also protrude from the desk surface, possibly leading to the monitor device falling from the desk. Thus, there is a safety problem.
Besides, in Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3, the monitor main body or display connected to the base through arms is supported stably by realizing a condition wherein a lower end section of the monitor main body or display is engaged with the base section or stand. Also in the cases of Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3, therefore, if the display screen is kept laid in a substantially horizontal state and the lower end section of the display screen is protruded from the desk surface, a part of the base section or stand would protrude from the desk surface, leading to a safety problem, as in the case of Patent Document 1.
In addition, recently, there have been known displays having a coordinate input device called a touch panel wherein a flat display panel and coordinate input means such as a touch sensor are combined with each other. In such a touch panel, a user's input operations onto the display screen should be taken into account, and it is important to stably support the touch panel, also at the time of performing an input operation onto the display screen.
Particularly, recent liquid crystal displays have been enlarged in size, and enlarged touch panels have come to be used accordingly. As an installation mode, at the time of input operations using a position indicator such as a pen (stylus) or a finger, a mode wherein the touch panel is used in the state of being laid in a nearly horizontal state is advantageous from the viewpoints of stability and ease of input operations, particularly in the cases of the above-mentioned enlarged touch panels.
In the cases of the stands disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3, however, the monitor hinges and the link members or arm sections are interposed between the back surface of the display and the base section, as mentioned above. Therefore, if the distance (height) from the desk surface to the display screen is enlarged, the problem of difficult input operations onto the touch panel would occur, like in the case of the viewing operation.
In addition, in the case of input operations on a screen at a position in an upper area on the large-type display screen, the distance from the operator to the screen position would be remote, so that the operator would have to perform the operation while leaning forward or taking a half-standing or standing posture. Therefore, a considerable burden is applied to the operator's body in the cases where such operations are frequent.
In view of this, if the touch panel can be operated in a state of being drawn closer to the operator, input operations at screen positions in an upper area on the display screen can be performed without need for the operator to lean forward or take a half-standing or standing posture. Thus, operation efficiency is enhanced, and the burden on the operator's body is alleviated.
In the configuration of the support stand for the monitor main body or display disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3, however, when the operator tries to operate the touch panel by drawing the touch panel closer to the operator and protruding the lower end section of the display from an end portion of the desk, the support state based on the stand would become unstable, possibly leading to a problem in input operations onto the touch panel.